Tomoe Harukawa
"My, aren't you feisty?" Tomoe Harukawa is one of the original Criminal Girls in the first and remake game. She is voiced by Yumi Hara. *Tomoe/Quotes *Tomoe/Skills *Tomoe/Girls Wish BioCategory:Characters A gentle girl who charms everyone with her sweet demeanor and sex appeal. Tomoe was always admired for her beauty and charm. She was the most popular girl at school and everyone doted on her. But Tomoe turned to sin in search of satisfaction... '' Appearance Tomoe is one of the older members in the group with a large bust and curvy frame. Her fair skin and downward-slant brown eyes compliment her very long, thick black hair that is worn in a ponytail. Near the bottom she wears a red band with large gold and blue spheres on the corner, and on each side of her head is a red flower with gold center and beaded chains hanging from it. Her nails are painted red. Tomoe's '''Prisoner outfit' is composed of a dark red and white striped outfit with solid whitte sleeves similiar to a yutaka or kimono cut to reveal part of her cleavage, shoulder, and hips. A red ribbon obi wraps around her navel with white ruffled lining, and on each hip is a smaller red ribbon. She also wears black shoes with red straps and a gold platform sole, and white stockings. When Knighted, her hair items remain but she gains red earrings. Her outfit becomes solid red with gold and black detail, and a blue piece of ribbon is tied around her waist with gold bell-like spheres hanging from it. A similiar ribbon hangs from the little piece of metal covering her left breast. She keeps her stockings but her shoes are now black and red with flowers on them, and she has black finger-less gloves. For Maintenance she wears a white shirt with blue short-shorts and a white thong, stockings, and red ribbon tied around her head or neck. For Edgeplay she wears a cow tail, ears, and gold horns, with a white dress covered in black spots, and a black ribbon with a gold bell hanging from it. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a black bathing suit, and for '''Tickle Party she wears ________. In Aftercare she wears _____. In one ending she is depicted in a black school blazer over a white uniform top and a yellow bow-tie. In another, she casually wears a raspberry off-shoulder knit sweater with dark blue ribbon. Personality Tomoe is a mature young woman who is wise and friendly, putting the other girls first and displaying a humble nature. She is sweet and a bit playful towards others and has a big-sister type role in the group. She treats everyone with dignity and respect regardless of who they are or what they have done. She usually appears disinterested in whats going on or even incapable of understanding, but she is wise enough to be well aware of her sexual appeal and charm, which she puts to use to get her way or to help the group continue their journey. She will tease others through this, but she makes it clear that she doesn't appreciate lewd perverts. It's revealed that part of her personality is faked late into the game. Prior to coming to Hell, Tomoe was proud and because of the constant idolization and admiration, she grew bored with everyone fawning over her and began to ruin their lives for the sake of her own amusement. She was feeding off of emotionally manipulating others. History Beginning Tomoe was one of the girls who ran away from the group after busting out of her cage with Yuko and Shin. Block 1 The group encountered Tomoe, finding her trapped after obtaining Yuko. After they are able to help her, the group found themselves stuck in the area and had to rely on her help to get out. She decides to join them afterwards. Block 2 Block 3 Confronting Tomoe Harukawa's Shadow After they arrive to the strange new location, the group come across strange ghostly figures all fawning over Tomoe, commenting on her looks, her talents, her kindness. Some envy her, while some are too intimidated to even approach. As the group delve in further they begin to hear other figures discuss a wedding and mention the Groom vanishing. Eventually S. Tomoe arrives to out Tomoe as a cold, uncaring girl who pretends to be nice because she gets joy out of breaking hearts. Tomoe tries to deny it until they reveal what happened to the Groom during her Cousins wedding day. The group leave to try to help find an item involving Tomoe's sin, a wedding invitation. They bring it back to her and after she admits to her sins, she promises to never go back to being like her past-self was because she found people she cares about and would never want to hurt. So S. Tomoe transforms and attacks. Trivia *She is one of the only girls in the series to have colored stripes on her prisoner outfit. *She is also one of the few girls who has painted nails. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg TomoeKnight.png 2015-04-19-195356.jpg 2015-04-19-195400.jpg Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-07-40.png 2015-04-19-195408.jpg Tomoe Harukawa -Ending-.png 3362d6b396376233d6accdca6a9dd419.png aca9b51f23576d74c03a0a5fc8ebf14b.jpg 10132391a.jpg|Tomoe. Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Tomoe.jpg Game Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg Tomoe Sprites.png Ep 13 Screenshot 2015-04-14 16-43-59.png Ep 39 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-24-29.png|Shadow Tomoe. Ep 4041 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-32-46.png|Shadow Tomoe (Boss). Ep 52 knight Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-11-19.png|Knighting Ceremony. Motivation Ep 23 Screenshot 2015-04-16 17-22-07.png Ep 24 Screenshot 2015-04-16 17-23-48.png TomoeSlip.png Ep 29 Screenshot 2015-04-27 09-46-26.png Ep 35 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-00-51.png Category:Characters